Thing For You' --Songfic ('Lucky Girl')
by NeeP
Summary: There's something about Ryouga that Ukyou likes and he's trying to get her to tell him. But he'll have to convince her first...


_Notes:  2 Things:_ _1.  This is my first Ranma ½ story for quite a while.  I am trying to get back into the 'groove', so I can finish 'Recipe' and 'Blondes'.  Y'know, get re-acquainted with the characters.  So, I thought that I should try a song-fic._ _2.  This is also my very first lemon.  It isn't very explicit, but well...  you know.  As a general rule, I am not into writing lemons, but I do write about relationships.  This is a story about a particular relationship that I think should be.  _ _Please feel free to e-mail me at neep@otaku-village.com__ with any comments.  Thanks!_ Lucky Girl Song: Thing For You 

**Song performed by Jann Arden**

Niki "NeeP" Paradis

It was a windy day in autumn.  Yet the wind was not as cold as it should be.  The leaves were blowing around Ukyou and Ryouga as they went on their walk.  The sun was just starting to go down, tinting the sky and clouds in evening colours, and sparkling off of the water in the canal beside them.  The blowing leaves around them were in many shades of red and gold.  Everything was glittery and golden, as if in a dream.

Or so it seemed to Ukyou.  

At the age of nineteen, Ukyou Kuonji considered herself to be a capable and independent woman, more than able to take care of herself.  She really didn't need anyone to look after her.  But she had not realised how large the empty feeling was within her until her fiancé returned after a month of traveling.

Ryouga had apologized to his fiancée, saying that somehow, he managed to get on a ship that went to Victoria, British Columbia, Canada and that he wasn't aware that he had even left Japan until he was in another city called Calgary, that was in another province of the same country and realized that the people weren't speaking English.  He made some friends there, who helped him find a plane to return to Japan in.  And as a parting gift, they gave him a collection of CDs of assorted Canadian artists.  He gladly shared these with Ukyou.

They listened to the foreign music together as Ukyou made Ryouga an extra-special meal of okonomiyaki.  Then as the last song of the last CD ran out, Ryouga suggested that they should go on a walk together.

Ukyou readily agreed.

They walked together, hand in hand, as the still warm wind blew around them.  Ukyou looked sideways to her beau.  When they first met, Ryouga was just a little taller than she was.  Now he had the proportions of a man.  He was so strong and powerful, yet so gentle.  Ryouga noticed her staring and blushed and turned away quickly as if to hide it.  Ukyou laughed.

Then Ukyou started to sing.  It was one of the songs that she heard on one of the CDs.  At first she was just captivated by the rhythm of the chorus, but when she applied her English skill to translating the song, she found that she really liked what she heard. 

La la la la la la la la la 

Ryouga smiled at the sound of her voice.  

"You sound happy," he said to her.

"Do I, Sugar?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.  "You do.  How come?" he asked.  

The two of them stopped walking, and leaned against a building wall.  Ukyou leaned against Ryouga and sighed happily.  

**I feel like you know me**

**I know well I know I know you do**

**I've got this thing going on**

Inside my head 

They have spent so much time together --first as partners for a common goal, then as friends, then they became closer.  But she said nothing for some time as she simply appreciated his presence.

Then...

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am," she said.

"Oh?  What do you mean?"

"I've got you."

I've got this thing for you 

Ryouga was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I like you a lot, you know that, Ryo-chan?"

They started walking again.  This time it was towards home.

"Really?" he asked in mock surprise.  "I haven't noticed."

She punched him in the arm.  "Jackass..." she said fondly.

"What do you like about me?"

Ukyou blushed.  "Oh, all sorts of things."

"Like what?" he asked mischievously as he pulled her ribbon off of her head and started to run.  

Ukyou couldn't reply, but she laughed as she ran after her fiancé.

**I like your face I like your body**

**Like your feet I like your nose**

She chased him through the park, jumping over rocks, benches and old ladies with small dogs.  

Ryouga laughed as he looked behind him at Ukyou.  He waved the ribbon around to tease her.  He tried to pick up the pace again, but he tripped over a low brick wall and stumbled.  Ukyou took the moment and tackled him.  They both fell into a pile of leaves that were gathering in a hollow in the ground.  They paused to catch their breath and lay in the windless hollow for a moment and laughed as the leaves settled down on them.

I like your chest beneath the covers 

**Like your heart I like your soul**

"C'mon, Ukyou!" challenged Ryouga with a grin.  "Tell me!  What do you like about me?"

"Lots of things," she replied and managed to snatch her ribbon back.  They wrestled playfully for a moment as Ryouga tried to take the ribbon again.

**I like your life inside me pounding like a heart inside a dream**

**Inside a dreamer that's been dreaming of a perfect symphony**

"Uh huh."  Ryouga shook his head as he sat up.  "Fine.  Don't tell me.  I will find ways to make you talk --later."  He looked at her slyly and a bit of blood trickled from his nose.

Ukyou sat up as well.  "If you think you can, sugar," she said as she pulled a clean tissue from her pocket and wiped the blood from his face.  She smiled.  She loved it when Ryouga was like this.  He could be fun when he was willing to be silly.

They got up and continued towards the restaurant --home.

"You sure that you won't tell me?" he asked.

"I rather let you guess," she replied.  "And home's this way, Sugar."

"Hehe..." grinned Ryouga as he took her hand.  "I knew that."

**I like the way you walk beside me like a paper in the wind**

**The way you swing your arms so gladly**

Ryouga has never looked so carefree.  They have grown closer over the years, and Ryouga was no longer pining over Akane.  He looked like he was at peace with himself, and Ukyou knew that she was the reason why.  

Where you end and I begin 

Ukyou never thought that she would have found such a match in Ryouga.  He was her strength and she was his cunning.  They worked well together.  She couldn't believe that she was once so hung up on Ranchan.  Mentally, she sent thanks over to Jiro, again, for bringing them together.

I like everything 

**About you...**

Ryouga was not perfect, but Ukyou felt that they complimented each other well.  He had his tempers, his bouts of depression, his damned sense of direction (or rather, lack of), but Ukyou also had her tempers, and her bouts of depression and she didn't know where she was going with her life --until she found out that she loved Ryouga.

Baby I do. 

Jiro had tea ready for them when they returned to the restaurant.  Ryouga thanked his little sister and took the tray from her and up to Ukyou's room.  She was already sitting on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, watching the television.  She thanked him as she took the tea.  He sat on the bed beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.  They sat together watching the remainder of a sitcom.

"You know what I like," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Hmmm?" asked Ryouga as most of his attention was concentrated on the TV.

I feel like you know me well 

**I've tried to let you see me for yourself**

"You know that I like to have tea brought to me in bed," she replied as she took another sip.

"I know that you do," he smiled at her.  "I also know other things that you like..."

"Oh?"

Ryouga moved forward to the foot of the bed and started to massage her foot.

Ukyou sighed in bliss.  Yup.  She was really lucky that she and Ryouga ended up together.  

She finished her tea and realised that there was something else that she wanted to do besides getting a foot massage.

**I feel like I'm…I'm out of my head**

"Yup, I really like you," she said.

**I've got this thing for you**

"And you still have to tell me what you like about me," wheedled Ryouga as he tickled the bottom of her foot.

"Okay, Ryo-chan.  You win.  C'mere and I'll tell you."

Ryouga crawled his way back up onto the bed and lay down beside her.  He propped himself up with his elbow.  "Well?" he asked.

Ukyou reached over and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Everything," she whispered and kissed him.

Soon, they were under the covers.  Ukyou was running her hand over Ryouga's solid form.  And he was caressing her in return, covering her with gentle kisses.

**I like your face I like your body**

**Like your feet I like your nose**

I like your chest beneath the covers 

**Like your heart I like your soul**

**I like your life inside me pounding like a heart inside a dream**

**Inside a dreamer that's been dreaming of a perfect symphony**

They made love.  It was sensual and magical, each complimenting the other, each half joining to become one whole.  

**I like the way you walk beside me like a paper in the wind**

**The way you swing your arms so gladly**

Ukyou loved Ryouga with all of her heart.  She treasured his dedication and devotion.  He seemed like a different person when he was happy, nothing like the sullen teenager that she met years ago.  Without his angst, Ryouga's true qualities were coming through.  She knew that their love had a lot to do with his change in attitude.

**Where you end and I begin**

She also knew that Ryouga, in turn, completed her change.  From an envious revenge-hungry individual to a caring, fun-loving woman.  She didn't have to one-up the other girls for the attention of a person who never noticed her.

**I like everything**

They have filled the emptiness of each other with their love.  They were complete.

**About you...**

**Baby I do**

They didn't have sex.  The term 'sex' was too cold a term for what they were doing.  And the phrase 'Making Love' wasn't quite adequate either.  There was much more than that involved.  

They were filling each other with support and proving their adoration for each other.  They were confirming their devotion for each other.  They were renewing their promise that they would always be there, together.  Forever.

**La la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la la la**

The steady rhythm that they kept echoed the melody that played in Ukyou's head.

I like your face I like your body 

**Like your feet I like your nose**

**I like your chest beneath the covers**

**Like your heart I like your soul**

**I like your life inside me pounding like a heart inside a dream**

**Inside a dreamer that's been dreaming of a perfect symphony**

**I like the way you walk beside me like a paper in the wind**

**The way you swing your arms so gladly**

**Where you end and I begin**

Then they were lying under the covers.  Ukyou rested her head against Ryouga's chest.  She felt warm and supported.

**I like everything**

**About you...**

She could feel Ryouga smile.

"So you like everything about me?" he asked softly as he held her closer.

**Baby I do.**

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
